All love is only for the first lover
by Asma
Summary: I can't live with him , but I can't live without him !! AkaMitKo .. plz R


All love is only for the first lover  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Asma  
Genre: Yaoi  
Pairing: AkaMitko  
Email: yassmn@yahoo.com  
Author's Notes: It's my gift for the MitKo day ^^.. Also I wanted to thank dear Mei for her support .   
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or its characters.  
Warning: it's maybe contain some Grammar Mistakes !  
  
=================================  
" Dear well you please calm down! Tell me what happened! "  
" …… "  
" Kimi! Talk to me please! "  
  
Akagi didn't plan for such a strange visit. All what he thought about is to take a shower and through all his tiredness by sleeping in warm bed actually in last few weeks he was drowning in work and his body was in need for some relaxing, but it's seems that he'll face some troubles!  
  
He ran to open the door after hearing a strong knocks. Akagy's eyes were widened when they saw a red weeping face and a bruise on the right cheek. Before he asked the shorter man threw himself in Akagi's embrace.  
" Please save me! I need you! Please Akagi!!"   
Kogure couldn't say one more word he was up to fall down, but Akagi carried him to the sofa.   
He tried to know what happened, but Kogure couldn't talk he only needed rest so Akagi cure his wounds and gave him abater to relax.  
  
Several questions were loop in Akagi's mind while he was sitting besides sleeping man…  
  
Why Kogure's face is beaten? Why he looks so depressed and crying? Is that because of Mitsui? I don't think so! Their relationship was so fine at last period and they were planning to move on new larger apartment? Dam you Mitsui if you was the reason of his sadness! I promised myself one day to stay away from you both! And ignoring that you became a lover of Mitsui! It was the only way to kill my love to you Kimi!   
The one and last love in my life. I wasn't accepting it before, but when I realized that you can't be afar from Hisashi Mitsui. When I realized that you could leave everything for his sake even me. I forced my self to accept that love as long as I want to be near from you. Then why you are here Kimi? In my apartment? And asking help!  
  
He didn't feel himself while starting to trace all Kogure's softened face. Calmly the sleeping man start to open his eyes and trying to move his body.  
" A. Akagi! "  
" Shoooo! You have to relax! "  
" I. I'm fine. "  
" Do you feel better? "  
" Yeah! I think so! "  
" Do you want to talk about it! "?  
Kogure looked down and his hand held the sheet toughly.  
" It's ok Kimi. If…"  
Suddenly Kogure hugged Akagi so tight.  
" No! I must talk. I must tell you how much I suffer! I'm depressed Akagi! "  
Akagi looked at him.  
" Mitsui! Ne! "  
Kogure's tears start rolling down. Akagi hugged him more trying to calm him down. In fact he didn't believe it! All last period he thought that there weren't any problems between them! Akagi held Kogure's face between his hands softly   
" Tell me dear what happened? "  
"I can't live with him any more Akagi! We don't understand each other any more! Mitsui give me love and asperity in the same time. And all that because of his jealousy! "  
" How! "  
" All the problems began when I move to another section in the company. My partner was a woman "  
  
" Everything was fine until one day Hisashi came to take me I wasn't their we were having lunch outside and ending some works. I. I don't know maybe someone told him that heir's a relationship between her and me. Because when I came home he start arguing with me about that woman. "  
  
Kogure start remember what happened between him and Mitsui …  
  
" So. You didn't tell me you have new sexy friend! "  
"What are you talking about honey!! "?  
" Min-Kun admits it! Are you in love with her? "  
" H.Hisashi!! "  
" If you love your work partner just tell me! Theirs no need to be scared, ne! "  
" Going out with a partner for work doesn't mean that I love her! Please Hisashi understand me. "  
" I understand one thing Min-Kun! You became so distant from me at last few weeks. You didn't allow me to even touch you and feel that we are real lover. Is that all because of her! Ha! "  
  
" For sad he didn't let me even to explain to him my actual relationship with her. And that I was drowned in work until death. He despaired after that night two days and when he returns he became another one. Hisashi started to be violent with me. and … and …"  
  
Kogure covered his face and start sobbing deeply. Akagi approached and held his shoulders   
" Please complete Kimi. You must tell me what happened! "  
.  
Kogure completed:   
  
" Hisashi start treating me badly. Every kiss or touch from him was followed by hit until I decided to refuse his hard love. He faced it by ignoring my existing with him. He starts drinking every night and bringing his bad friends to our shelter. I knew that he wasn't mean it because he was asking me to forgive him every night, but today he brought one bitch to our bedroom and when I banned him he pushed me and starts to beat me.  
  
Kogure stop talking for an instant. He took off his glasses and start drying his tears. His sad eyes were staring at opened window:  
  
" I released myself from him hardly and ran from home without knowing to whichever destination I should go. Really don't know how I came here! I'm sorry Akagi I'll leave aft…"  
" Don't say more Kimi! You have no idea how much I want you with me beside that foul can't reach you here! "  
" Ahhh! "  
" Please Kimi! Give me one chance to show you how much you mean to me! "  
Kogure hugged him and closed his eyes saying:  
" I want to forget what happened Akagi! Can you help me! "  
Akagi start combing the silky hair.  
" Trust me Kimi! "  
  
Kogure slept while hugging Akagi. In fact the brunette man couldn't sleep he was thinking of his new life with Kogure and of his love, which will see the light again. He carried the sleeping weak body to bed and deciding to sleep in the living room.  
  
In the morning Akagi opened his eyes slowly whilst hearing some voices in the kitchen. He smiled while seeing Kogure prepare coffee. He shakes his head stood up and walked to reach Kimi.   
  
" Good morning! "  
Kogure answered the greeting by smiling softly.   
" Good morning Akagi! "  
The taller man approached more to check the injury   
" Are you ok now dear! "?  
Kogure hugged Akagi.  
" Thank you Akagi! I know I'm fine as long as you beside me."  
Akagi closed his eyes and hugged him more.  
" Kimi! I'll do my best to make you happy. "  
  
When they apart Akagi said:  
  
" Listen Kimi! You'll stay here I'll go to bring your stuff. I wont be long!! "  
Kogure looked down for a moment then said:  
" Please Akagi don't fight with him! Please I. I "  
" Don't worry my dear! but it's only for your sake ! "  
  
The other man held Kogure's hand while the last gave him a warm smile.  
  
At Mitsui's apartment he was just woke up with feeling headache from the two bottles which he drunk yesterday.  
" Oh my head! What happened? Why this calmness? Where is Min -…? "  
  
He stopped suddenly. Mitsui tried to remember what happened last night, but no way he couldn't he was drunk and the only thing he could figure is a Kogure's crying eye before his disappearing.   
  
" Where could he be now? "  
Mitsui start feeling guilty over what he has done. Actually He didn't plan for all that. He just wanted to tell his beloved he loves him and don't want any thing to ruin their relationship.   
" I was so damn villainous! What did he do to get all that pain! Bad Hisashi. Baka!! "  
  
After long thinking Mitsui remembered Akagi. He's the only one whom Kogure go to in this case. So he decided to call him but without any use the mobile was closed that's made Mitsui madder. He through the phone shouting:  
  
" Where did you go Min-Kun? Oh god!! Help me! "  
Suddenly Mitsui heard some knocks on the door. In fact he didn't wait for more .He expected to see his lover. He thought to apologize. To promise to not be violent any more, but all that hopes vanished away after Mitsui's realizing who was coming. It was Akagi!  
  
" Hi Mitsui! "  
" Hi."  
  
After moment of silence …  
  
" What are you doing here? Why….? "  
" I must talk to you! "  
" Is something wrong with Min-Kun! Tell me! What did you …"?  
" What did you do to him Mitsui?? I should ask you this question. Is that what he deserve from you! Must he suffer because he loves you? "  
" You are not allowed to argue me Akagi! Tell me is he all right! "  
" Yeah! And I'm here to pack his stuffs."  
" Nani? "  
  
Mitsui couldn't believe what he just heard. It must be joke! Kogure couldn't leave him that easy! It must be Akagi's idea. Mitsui held Akagi's collar strongly and start shout on him.  
  
" Listen Akagi! If you tried to steal Min-Kun from the one he loves you are wrong. Are you listening to me! "  
Akagi kept starring at Mitsui and with one tough move he abduced Mitsui's hand saying:  
" Kogure is not stuff to be stolen by someone. I'm here to take some objects and I'm going to take them want it or not. Listen Mitsui I promised Kimi to not fight with you so if you want to discuses some stuck matters I don't mind if you visit Kogure in my apartment, deal! "  
  
That moment Mitsui felt aches on his heart. Is it over! Min-Kun doesn't want him any more! No more love! Is that what they call it separating? He couldn't ban Akagi from moving inside the apartment. After one hour the place were calm. As if it lifeless. Mitsui was laying on the bed drowning in sorrow and thousands of quires about his relationship with Kogure were killing him.   
  
Mitsui couldn't sleep he was waiting for tomorrow to run to his beloved. He can't give up that easy. This love was between two people him and Kogure. He must talk to him. He can't let him go. He can't live without him. So he decided to go to Akagi's apartment.  
  
At the apartment Kogure was completing some of his works when he heard a familiar voice talking to Akagi at the hall. He swallowed then walked to reach them.  
  
" Hisashi? "   
" Can I talk to you! "? Mitsui said   
" Yeah! "  
  
Mitsui looked to Akagi then to Kogure. In fact he wanted to talk to his lover in privet. Kogure understood and asked Akagi gently to leave them alone.  
" I'll be near if you need me! "  
Kogure nodded. Keep looking at him until the door has closed.   
" M.Min-Kun. I'm sorry! "  
"……."   
  
Mitsui approached repeating his apologizing. He tried to touch Kogure, but the last didn't allow him. Kogure turned. Closed his eyes and cuddled all his body saying:  
" Do you expect me to forgive all what you did by this word! I can't Hisashi! My wounds still bleeding."  
" Min-kun I know I hurt you so much, but that doesn't mean I'm not in love with you! I needed you in a time you were so far away from me. I made all that because I love you! Don't you understand it! "  
" I understand one thing Hisashi! We can't be together any more! I can't stand all that agony! I got so many promises from you, but they were vanished away! My sorrow was stronger than my love this time Hisashi! I.I."   
Kogure couldn't talk his tears start rolling down. And he wanted to go inside, but a stronger arm held his hand. It was Mitsui's hand.  
  
" What that supposes to mean? Ha! Tell me? Are you in new love story? Is that what you want? Akagi! "  
"Please! Let me go! "  
"You can't leave me this way Min-Kun! You are still in love with me! So am I. Say you love me. Say it now! "  
Kogure tried to release himself hardly, but without any use. He just cried out loud asking Mitsui to leave him.  
  
"Don't ever try to hurt him again you foul! "  
Akagi's voice came from behind them. Mitsui ignored him and said:  
"Aha! You have someone to protect you here! "  
"Get out now! Forget all about Kogure! And if I saw you here again you'll be regretful. Is that clear? "  
Mitsui didn't answered. He kept looking to both of them. He turned to leave saying:  
" We'll see how long you'll be far away from Mitsui. Good luck in your new love! "  
He ran so fast and left Kogure drowning in eddy of sadness.   
  
" Why Hisashi! Why? "  
Akagi held Kogure's shoulder.  
" Living with someone loves you will make you better. I'm sure Kimi! "  
" I'm sure too dear friend! "  
  
That day Kogure decided to start new life with Akagi whom was doing all his best to cheer up his friend and tried so hard to grow up their friendship to love relationship. Akagi ambition was more than what kogure could imagine! His buried love is fighting to appear again! And he can't stop it anymore!  
  
Akagi tries were successful. Kogure start to get use in his new life with him although he didn't stop thinking of Mitsui. In fact the hazel eyes man thought that would be the best for him and Mitsui.  
  
About the scar man he was in a big agony. He totally has changed. He stopped playing basketball. Hanging around with his old gangsters and can't stand that his lover is far from him and living a different live with Akagi.   
  
As he hearing they are success in their work and life. What makes Mitsui suffering more is that he wanted to know about love life. Only thinking of Kogure is in love with Akagi was hurting Mitsui day by day. He was up to give up, but his true big love for Kogure was the only candle in his dark life. A strong feeling inside Mitsui was forcing him to not give up. To try more. So he decided to return to his normal life, to favorite sport and see Kogure again no matter what happen!  
  
One month passed away from the separation between the couple. Kogure was ending some work when the brunette man entered.  
" Kimi! I'm home. "  
Akagi haven't wait for an answer cause he just saw Kogure reach him with a shining and warm smile in his face so:  
" Hi dear! "Akagi said  
" Hi! How was your day ... tell me? "  
Work then work then work!  
Kogure smiled to Ahagi whom stopped talking and start staring to Kogure.   
" What's wrong Akagi! "?   
" Actually the boss ordered some of us to go to another town to meet the clients and end some works."  
" It's good! What's the problem then? ."  
" I'll be out for one week Kimi! I'm afraid Mitsui come. and …."  
" Don't worry dear everything will be fine. I hope you all the best. I. I'll be waiting for you "  
Akagi hugged Kogure.  
" I don't know how I'll spend all that days without you. I'll miss you Kimi."  
" Me too Takenori! Ohh! I mean Aka…"  
Kogure couldn't complete his words. They lost in Akagi's loving words while hugging him more.  
" Please don't! Please Kimi say it! I want to hear it again .oh! How much I wished to hear you saying Takenori!! "  
Kogure was in need for such a deep warm lap could hide inside it all his suffering. He boosted his hands and hugged him more whispering.  
" Takenori. "  
" And Takenori loves you Kimi! "  
  
They sat on the couch holding each other so tightly. Akagi's hands were touching every part of Kogure as if he afraid to lose that body! Kogure was as a feather in such strong arms. Akagi start kissing Kogure's nick and chest while Kogure was laying his body slowly on the couch. Akagi's kisses were so thirsty for love. . More love. His lips moved to Kogure's face he kissed it murmuring soften words and Kogure's hands were cuddling his head tightly. They were melting in rare moment, which hadn't happen between them before.  
  
Suddenly Mitsui's vision jumped to Kogure's mind and woke him up from this fake dream and made him Realizing that theirs no use from this new love since he can't forget his first lover. Meantime Akagi face has wetted from the weak man's hot tears. He looked to Kogure's crying eyes.and whispered:  
  
" What's going on Kimi! "  
Kogure through his tears could hardly took out some words which killed this moment …  
" We ought to stop it Akagi! We'll never be able to do it I can't. I just can't! "  
Akagi stood up slowly and with a sad voice he said:  
" I understand Kimi. Don't bother! "  
Kogure looked down and continued sobbing quietly whispering   
" I. I can't stop thinking of him. "  
Akagi lay down and boosted Kogure's head.  
Please don't cry. I don't want to leave you like that!  
Kogure hugged him warmly …  
" Maybe I need more time to think about us. I promise I'll try dear! "   
" Thank you Kimi! "  
  
Akagi decided to forget all about this day. He has gone to his trip letting Kogure after giving him tons of advices to take care of himself. It's been two days after Akagi's leaving. Kogure was already home after long worky day. He turns on the T.V and went to prepare some snacks. While he was in the kitchen he heard Mitsuie's name. He ran to increase the volume and heard the sporting news:  
  
" That was the list of the players whom will play the final game in the capital championship. We see here many of famous players such as Hisashi Mitsuie. Our sources say that he return to play basketball again after deciding to retire and that's for unknown reasons. By the way he is promising to win this championship! .  
6pm tomorrow will be the waited day ".  
  
6pm tomorrow. 6pm tomorrow. Basketball game. Hisashi Mitsuie. Was all what he thought about. Many quires were attacking his heart and mind. He couldn't eat. He kept staring at the food without any move is it curiosity what makes him wanting to go to the game or the graven love strive to see the lights in spit of Kogure's sadness. He took a shower then ran to bed closing his hazel round eyes with taking the final decision after long hesitation.  
  
Mitsui were warming up with his teammates at the locker room. Their important game will start after few minutes. The scar man had already decided he'll score the highest points and tells journalism he awarding this victory to his own lover .He was such as a flame of strength and power.   
  
The game has started. Mitsui's team was scoring more and more points. Mitsui was the star in this game exactly as he wished. Kogure were observing the game ignoring all the players, but Mitsui. He was watching only him and without feeling the time.   
  
Suddenly he heard that theirs still 15 minutes until the end of game. Mitsui was getting stronger more and more. He was running to score the best basket when one of other team jumped with him and they hit each other in head strongly. Kogure screamed and stood up quickly when saw Mitsui lying on the floor with bleeding head. Other man held his head and stood up hardly, but Mitsui couldn't. He already lost his consciousness.  
  
At the hospital Kogure were squeezing Mitsui's hand and by another hand he were combing Mitsui's head. When the last could open his eyes he didn't believe them until he heard Kogure saying:  
" Oh! Thanks god you are finally woke up! "   
Mitsui couldn't reply he kept looking to all Kogure's face. He finally boosted his arm and touch Kogure's smooth cheek whispering.  
" Min-Kun! "  
Kogure closed his eyes painfully then quietly toke away the other man hand saying:  
" Am happy to know that your case is settled. Take care! "  
He stood up and turning to go, but Mitsui caught him to his lap in one move   
" Don't! Don't do that to me Min-Kun. "   
Kogure gasped, hugged the laying man then kissed his forehead warmly.  
" You have to rest. I must go now! Well. Maybe I'll come later. "  
Kogure exited leaving Mitsui with so many hopes to remove the black clouds that is gloaming their happiness.   
  
Akagi came back without noticing the revolution, which was inside Kogure. The last was living normal life with him, but his heart was yearning for the basket ball player and wondering if their any news about him. He hasn't heard about him after the accident night!   
One day the friends were watching TV. The silence which was between them forced Akagi to cut it by saying:   
  
" Kimi! "  
" Yeah dear! "  
" Are you happy with me? "  
" Hai! "  
"……………."  
" Why you are asking Akagi! "  
" Kimi. I want to tell you something. I know you are still in love with Mitsui and in any moment I'll return to my usual life. "  
" Akagi … I "  
" Dear. To be honest. I'll never let you go if it was under my control, but since all the matters is up to you only. I can't do anything and because I love you. Please Kimi promise you'll follow your happiness no matter what! "   
Kogure kept silent. He was thinking of each word of Akagi's words.  
" Kimi!! "  
Kogure approached from his friend and said:  
" I promise you my best friend "   
They smiled to each other and decided to do some coffee when the doorbell has rang.   
" Coming! " Akagi answered.   
When he opened the door.  
" Mitsui!! "  
" I know the time is late, but is. Kogure here? "  
" Yeah. What do you want from him?   
" I won't hurt him! "  
" Okay. Come inside "  
" Thanks "  
  
After moments Kogure meet Mitsui again. Akagi left them alone. Kogure was standing in front of the window giving his back to Mitsui whom approached from him. Saying:   
  
" Min-Kun. I'm sorry! "  
" Every thing between us has ended. No use thinking to refresh it again "  
" Don't you understand it Min-Kun! I'm dying everyday from guilt feeling. I want you to forgive me I was such a loser. I know! , But even guilty giving chance to defend himself, ne!  
"I can't forgive what you've done to me! "  
" You love me Min-Kun and I'm sure of that. Watching my game, taking care of me while I'm in hospital. What do you call all of this? "  
" You love only Hisashi. You have to admit it my love! " Mitsui whispered   
Kogure based his head to the window glass and said:  
" Nai! I don't love you!! "  
Mitsui turned Kogure and approached him more from his face saying:  
" Look at my eyes and say it again! "  
Kogure tried to escape from Mitsui's eyes saying:   
" I don't love you. I don't love you! "  
Mitsui held Kogure's face strongly.  
" Look at me Min-Kun. Do you really hate me! "  
The weak man start weeping. His tears made him shivering and said.   
" No! Hisashi. "  
Mitsui didn't wait for more words. He cuddled all Kogure's body tightly. Kogure start moaning softly.  
" Ah! How much I miss you. I love you Min-Kun! " Mitsui murmur   
I love you too! " Kogure hugged him more   
  
They apart and Mitsui still scrutinizing Kogure. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against Kogure's whom was trembling. He retreat, but the taller man held him from waist. That made Kogure gives up in front of such a missed love moment between both of them. He closed his eyes and gathered his arms around Mitsui's nick.   
  
They didn't noticed Akagi whom was watching them behind the curtain. In the dark there was a thin line of hot tears, which was rolling down on his brunette cheeks.  
  
" I love him! I don't want to lose him! " Akagi whispered while biting his lower lip. In a quick move he dried his tears and went to his room until they call him. He was sure that this night he'll spent it alone. He ought to admit it. Everything was clear between Mitsui and Kogure. Clear love. Clear feelings. Akagi couldn't deny there wasn't chance between him and Kogure though they were best friends.  
  
After few moments Kogure cut off the long deep kiss saying:  
" Hisashi! "  
" Yeah love! "  
" I don't know how I'm going to tell Akagi "  
" You want me to talk to him? "  
" No. It's better if I did. I tell you what. I'll talk to him and will follow you to home later, ok! "  
" Nani? Forget it! I'll be waiting for you in the car, deal baby ! "  
" Ok. "   
  
Akagi was sitting on his bed and acting like he was searching in some work papers when Kogure knocked the door.  
" Come in Kimi! "  
Kogure smiled and sat beside Akagi whom continuing flipping the papers. While saying   
" Just do it Kimi! "  
" Akagi what are you talking about? "  
" Mitsui came to take you, ne! "  
" Yeah! "  
Akagi looked to Kogure strait in his eyes saying:  
" It's your happiness Kimi and I'll never ever stop in front of your beatitude dear! "  
" Akagi you were so good to me dear! And I'll never forget that you stopped beside me in my hard days "   
" Don't worry about me dear. I'm ok as long as you fine. Just take care ok! "  
Kogure hugged his friend and kissed his cheek   
" You too. I'll visit you soon "  
" Any time Kimi.any time you want! "  
They stood up and left the room. Akagi stopped and looked for Mitsui.  
" Where's Mitsui? "  
" He's waiting in the car "  
Akagi start shaking his head saying:  
" That scar gangster! "  
Kogure smiled shyly replying:  
" I know he didn't thank you, but he may do it later."  
" Yeah yeah I know! Listen Kimi my apartment is always opened for you. Any time you need help just call Akagi ok!   
" I'll do my dear. Goodbye "   
  
At the couple apartment Mitsui were laying on the bed embracing Kogure whom was putting his head on Mitsui's chest.  
" Min-Kun! "  
" Mmm … "  
" I'm sorry for being so selfish dear. I let my heart control my mind! "  
" I was wrong too my love for couldn't realize how much you needed me beside you "  
" I love you! " Whispering   
" Love you more Hisashi! " burying himself more in Mitsui's lap   
"What a days? I was suffering without you love!! "  
" Although I was missing you day by day, but at the end you deserve it! " Kogure smiled while looking to pouting Mitsui.  
" Come on tell me Min-Kun! How life was going with that Gori? Huh! " Mitsui asking in playful way  
" It was good. He was very kind with me! " Trying to tease Mitsui   
" More information please? " Mitsui start rubbing Kogure's belly  
" Your curiosity and jealousy has started, ne! I'm warning you one more question and I'll leave. Akagi's home is opened always for me! "  
Mitsui jumped over his lover saying:  
" You think I'm gone let you go again after all that torture! Nai! "   
Kogure approximated Mitsui's face: to him and gave him a soften loving kiss with murmuring:  
" I won't .. I won't leave again and hurt both of us Hisashi! "  
Mitsui hugged Kogure so tightly with promising:  
" Nothing will going to separate us again dear. I promise you! "  
" I promise you too my lover "  
  
They finally could close their eyes calmly after long nights of staying awake.  
  
The End 


End file.
